Ice Creams and Seashells
by Infatuation-x
Summary: "It pains me for not being able to hear the voice of someone I love." A RokuShion fanfic. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic was re-written and re-edited. I realized this fanfic has many to improve, hence was being re-written. There will be huge changes in the story. **

**For those who read this fanfic before: This story will be very different from the one that you read before since I have a new idea for it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH. Square Enix owns it.**

**Ice Cream and Seashells**

**Chapter 1: Concerto Movement 1**

There she was, a girl of twelve, sitting on the ledge of the clocktower. It was her favourite spot. Whenever she is down, she would find herself walking towards the clocktower unknowingly. Her friends may be there for her, but the clocktower and the soft ticking of the giant clock are her only trusted sources of comfort. A breeze blew, her medium-length hair fluttering in the wind before settling nicely over her shoulders. She licked her favourite ice cream, sea-salt ice cream. She loved it as it comprises of two contrasting flavours which gives her tongue the tingles whenever she eats it. She'll never get sick of it.

Nobody came to this spot. Never. Maybe it was because of the height, the clocktower was at least seventy metres high. Xion was never afraid of heights. She stumbled across this spot when she got separated from her friends in the train station. There were too many people in the train station and since Xion was a petite girl, she was constantly being pushed around. With one hard shove from a burly man, she was pushed into a door that was slightly ajar. And there it was, the stairs to the clocktower. Since nobody dares to climb up the exhaustingly long flight of stairs, Xion claimed the spot.

The sunset in front of her is beautiful… like always. She wished this scene would last forever. Twilight town, despite being a small city, has the most beautiful sunset you've ever seen. Xion pouted as she watched the colors shifting from red to orange to blue, and finally dark purple that signify it's nighttime. She would have to come back the next day to witness the beautiful sunset. She sighed, content with spending time with her silent companion.

However, she was not alone the next day. She was singing to the tune of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata First Movement while climbing the stairs, it was her favourite tune. It was a tune her friend, Kairi, played for her many times during music lessons in school. She bought two ice creams this time. She could be a glutton sometimes buying more than her small stomach could contain. Her humming stopped abruptly when she saw a blond blur in the corner of her eyes as she turned to the corner to the very spot she sat in the last two years.

It was a boy, in black jeans and dress shirt, his dirty blond hair slightly tousled from the wind. He was standing near the ledge, his eyes closed, probably enjoying the warm breeze at the top of the clocktower.

"That was a sad piece," He said, opening his eyes to face Xion. "Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata."

And that was how the girl and the boy met.

* * *

**You guys would probably think "O-M-G. Another cliché plot. No use in reading this story, I can predict each and everything that's gonna happen."**

**NOPE. **

**It's gonna be different than what you think (:**

**So stay tuned! (:**

**Infatuation-x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ice Cream and Seashells**

**Chapter 2**

Xion let out a cry and dropped her ice cream, clearly surprised that there was another person other than her at the clocktower. Nobody had been up here ever since the first time she came. The blond in front of her seem startled. He quickly walked over and picked up the plastic bag.

"I'm sorry, did I surprise you?" He cocked his head to the side, an action Xion found cute. He extended the hand that held the ice cream. Xion can't help but stare back at the sapphire orbs that bore into her. It seems to change into a beautiful shade of turquoise due to the light rays of the setting sun. He looked just like an angel.

Stepping out of her trance, she snatched the plastic bag and frowned at him. "Yeah, you sure did!" She looked into the plastic bag. _Whew. Nothing happened to the ice cream. _She looked up at him, noticing that he was at least a head taller than her. "I thought I was going to have a heart attack."

The blonde's smile dropped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Xion felt as if she just committed a huge sin for making an angel sad. She quickly fished out one of the two ice creams she bought and handed it to him. The blonde raised his eyebrows and eyed the light blue wrapper.

"For you," Xion said. "I bought two coincidentally today."

The boy looked at her and smiled. "Are you sure you're not being a pig today?"

Xion looked offended and protested. "It's true! Is that how you reply to someone who just gave you a sweet treat?"

"How would I know if it's not poisoned?" He retorted, walking behind her towards the doors leading to the staircase. Before he turned into the corner where Xion could not see him, he turned back and smiled at her.

"I gotta go. See you around." He turned. Xion stared at the spot where he just bid her farewell. Just when she was about to walk to the ledge where she usually sat, the boy returned. Only his head was visible, the rest of his body was covered by the wall.

"Oh, and thanks—" He held the ice cream up. "—for this." He disappeared into the staircase.

Xion was left standing there, her ice cream making a small puddle in the bag that she was holding.

As realization dawned on her, she cried out. "I didn't ask for his name!" She turned to face the sunset. _Oh well, maybe I'll get to see him tomorrow._

However, tomorrow never came. A week had passed ever since she saw the boy at the clocktower. Her secret spot had been discovered. Okay, not a very secretive spot. Nobody ever came because of stupid reasons, such as phobia of heights or the wind was too strong. In fact, it was rather cool during the summer and, of course, freezing during the winter.

Xion ended up buying two ice creams everyday, hoping to see the boy when she got up the clocktower at 6.30pm. It was the time where she met the boy. She stayed till the sky turned dark but the boy never showed up. By that time, the second ice cream had already melted and she had to throw it away. She would then sulk all the way back home.

She was really curious as of why the boy had decided to visit the clocktower.

* * *

It had been a week since Roxas came to Twilight Town. His father, Cloud Strife, owned one of the largest companies in the world and he went on a business trip with him to Twilight Town. He has a twin brother, Ventus, but he was a frail child and was unable to attend the business trip. He was only fifteen years old and his father was already introducing him into the business world. Roxas did not understand why his father chose to expand his company to Twilight Town. There was nothing amazing about it. Not an attractive place either… Except for the sunset he saw at the clocktower the other day. Speaking of the clocktower, it had been a while since he last saw the girl. She was cute.

He could still remember the taste of the ice cream she offered to him. It was salty. No. It was sweet at the same time. He made a note to ask her for the name if he ever saw her again. Come to think of it, he did not get to ask for her name too. He made another mental note.

His hands reached into his trouser pockets and pulled out the ice cream stick. There was "WINNER" and a crown printed on it. He wondered what it meant. Did he win something big?

"What's that?" His father's deep, gruff voice interrupted his train of thoughts. They were in white Mercedes Benz. They were taking a day off from work to tour around the town.

"It's nothing," Roxas replied, stuffing it back into his pockets and looking out of the window. His father did not question him. He could feel people staring at them as they breezed through the narrow one-way road, leading to the town's only junior high school. Yes, it was a really small town.

Roxas was already used to seeing tall buildings and expensive mansions in Radiant Garden, the place where he lives. So narrow roads and small buildings that was only at most ten floors high intrigued him.

"Master and young master," the driver said. Roxas could feel the car coming to a smooth stop. "We're here."

"Roxas, do you want to visit the school? I heard they have a good music program here." His father said, stepping out of the car. Roxas followed suit. He stared at the run-down school. It does not look anything like his school which had busts and statues of famous people around the world. _Most are dead though._ He thought and wrinkled his nose at the paint peeling off the walls of the school. He looked over to his father. His father kept his stoic face and went to the gate. A woman was waiting by the gate. Her face was caked with makeup and her suit showed no creases.

"Good morning, Ms Springfield," Roxas' father greeted her. "Can we start the tour now?"

The woman's eyes immediately lit up when she heard her name. "Y-Yes, Mr Strife. Good morning."

"This is my son, Roxas," he introduced.

"Good morning to you too," Ms Springfield greeted Roxas without looking at him. "Mr Strife, This way please."

Roxas could have sworn she batted her eyelashes at his father.

* * *

"Alright, boys and girls—" the teacher clapped his hands. "As I mentioned last week, there will be VIPs visiting our school today. So be little angels and behave okay?"

The girls in the class seemed to be combing their hair and checking themselves out with their portable mirrors. Xion never gave a damn about VIPs or whatsoever. She heard a "filthy rich" family is coming to the school today.

There was a knock on the door.

"Oh here they are!" The teacher exclaimed, his hand reaching to the door knob. He grabbed it and before he turned it, he mouthed to the class "Remember, act like an angel."

Xion shrugged. She found her algebra homework is more interesting than some rich people. She heard the door open. Multiple girls gasped and squealed. Xion ignored them and decided to do some mental calculations.

"Welcome to Twilight Junior High, Mr Strife," Xion heard the teacher say. She heard a girl sigh next to her.

"I'm the head of the math department. Please to meet you."

"Hey, isn't that boy super cute?"

"You bet he is!"

"I think he's older than us!"

"Probably fifteen or sixteen! Ah! Makes me wanna date him."

Xion wrinkled her nose. _Damn they're so noisy. I'm never going to finish my homework._ On top of that, the girls were really loud too. He bet that "cute boy" heard them too. Curious, she lifted her head up from her homework, her eyes searching for the said boy. Her eyes widened and dropped her pencil.

It was the boy from the clocktower.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes I made in this chapter! I'm not good in English o.o **

**Review please!**

**Infatuation-x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Special shout-out for ****twobecomeone13, NagiraAkisa, monkeycyborgninja, KC-Chan13, KHlover32 and windlover**** for reviewing! I love you guys (: I see readers who read the first version reading this version. I really hope you like it. **

**And here's the third chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH. You guys know it. **

**Ice Cream and Seashells**

**Chapter 3**

Xion continued to stare at him. The pencil on the floor meant nothing to her. She has to think fast. Does she go up and introduce herself properly? No. The class might think she is crazy. The girls might wring her neck, considering that she is not very _attractive_… How dare she attempt to flirt with a super attractive boy such as him? Wait. She did _not_ just think of that.

Xion tucked a loose strand of her ebony hair behind her ears. She usually does not care about her own appearance. However, she wants to look decent enough to be noticed by him. She sat up straight, suddenly focused on her teacher and the principal standing by the door beside the boy. She assumed the older look-alike standing beside him is his father.

Some of the girls in the class stood up to approach the dashing duo. _How bold of them. _Xion thought. She wanted to stand up and walk to him, just like the other girls, but her legs seem to be glued to the floor.

Besides, the boy looked bored. He was more interested in staring at his shoes, oblivious to the girls parading around him. His father was talking to the teacher who was talking enthusiastically, his hands gesturing wildly. The principal was seen staring at him the whole time.

_Xion, if you don't stand up and introduce yourself now, you might not be able to see him again. _Xion willed herself to stand up. And she did. However, they left before she could open her mouth.

She watched as the door closes behind them. The class shot her questionable looks. She found her face heats up and she quickly took her seat. _Oh bummer._

* * *

"This is the library. Two million books have been bought to accommodate to our young scholars."

"Hmm. Very nice. Very nice."

"Eighty-five percent of our students goes to Twilight High, the affiliated school of Twilight Junior High."

"What about the other fifteen percent?"

"Most went to schools in neighboring towns and cities as they do not wish to pursue a music career. Of course, our school does not only accommodate for young musicians but also young entrepreneurs."

"I see."

Roxas could have snorted right then and there. His father was clearly bored and he wanted to end this tour as quickly as possible like Roxas wanted. The principal was trying really hard to carry on the conversation by saying how great the school is. It _is_ great; they had just passed by the staff room, where the corridor has several shelves containing many medals and trophies. They had stopped to look at it.

There were many associated with piano recitals, string ensemble and band. Roxas has to check them out. He loves concerts and had been participating in several piano recitals ever since he was seven. He calls himself an exceptionally good pianist.

"Oh and Mr Strife! This is our Music Block. Students spend their time after school to practice in the music rooms we provided for them."

Roxas perked up immediately. Finally, something has caught his interest. He has to visit this block. Since the cake-face principal treats him like a ghost the whole time, it is really easy for him to sneak away from them.

He hoped that his father would not kill him if he were to go somewhere else alone. His father and he are important figures. If something were to happen to them, God knows what would happen to the world's largest company holder.

He turned the doorknob of the nearest music studio he found and went in.

* * *

"Xion! Did you see that super hot, drop dead gorgeous hunk just now? I swear I was drooling over him!" Kairi ran up to her, her backpack bouncing up and down from all that running. She gave her a bear hug.

"Woah woah! Kairi!" Xion laughed and hugged her friend back. They have lunch together everyday. Everywhere Xion went, she could hear whisperings about a certain blonde boy they saw earlier in the morning. Looking at Kairi, Xion noticed she applied a fresh shade of pink lip gloss. Even _she_ wants to hit on him.

"Yeah I saw him. He came by my class just now," said Xion, both of them walking to their lockers to retrieve their lunchboxes. Kairi looked really happy.

"Dirty blonde hair and blue eyes! Just my type of guy!" Kairi exclaimed and she sighed dreamily, opening her lockers. Xion smiled weakly. She felt guilty for not telling her that she met him before. They have been friends ever since they were in diapers. Kairi always tells her everything. Xion was the introvert. She was unpopular unlike Kairi. Kairi never pushes Xion into telling her something she does not want. Kairi never liked prying into other's affairs, she always wait till Xion is comfortable enough to confide in her.

Both of them walked to their usual spot; the cherry blossom tree by the entrance of the school. Kairi had been talking continuously about the boy, constantly guessing his name.

"Will suits him, don't you think Xion?" Kairi took a bite of her salad. Xion just nodded at everything she said. She stabbed her meatball. She felt unhealthy compared to Kairi's salad.

_Tink! _

Xion looked up, turning her head toward the direction of the sound. She was positive it came from the Music Block. It was the sound of a piano note. Kairi had told her that she has a sensitive ear. She was able to detect very faint sounds.

"You'll be a professional musician if you take music." Kairi had once complimented her. "The ear is a very precious tool for every musician. You, Xion, is blessed with such sensitive ears."

Xion had really wished she could take up piano lessons. Her family could not afford to put her into the music program that Twilight Junior High offered. Kairi wanted to teach Xion piano but often could not find the time to do it since she has to participate in many school piano recitals.

_Tink! Tink! Tink!_

Xion blinked. Students are forbidden from the Music Block unless it is after school hours when clubs start their activities. _Strange. _

"Hey Kairi, I just remembered I have to go somewhere." Xion quickly closed the lid of her lunchbox and shoved it into her bag. After that, she quickly got up before Kairi could ask her where she went.

* * *

"Not bad," Roxas complimented, touching the keys and playing a few chords. "Not bad for a Yamaha."

He had been to a few music studios. He spotted five U-3, 3 X-model upright pianos. He decided to enter a room that consists of a Yamaha baby grand. Roxas once owned a Yamaha baby grand when he was eight. That was when he had a smaller room than the one he owns now. His room is twice bigger than the previous. Roxas immediately requested for a grand piano to be placed in his room. His mother agreed to buy a Steinway and Sons grand for him. Nothing could express how happy Roxas was when he came home and saw his new baby.

The room is well lit by the sun shining through the window. Roxas did not bother switching on the lights.

_Now, what shall I play?_ Roxas flexed his fingers and stretched his arms to relax his muscles.

_"That was a sad piece. Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata."_

Roxas recalled the day at the clocktower. He smiled, and started to play.

* * *

Xion sneaked into the Music Block. She knew she was not supposed to be there at lunch or any other time except after school. If someone could sneak in during lunchtime, why not she try it too? She had planned to do that a long time ago. Maybe she could practice on the piano—something she could not afford.

_Tink! _

The sound came from the second floor. Xion kept a keen eye on the hallway and the windows. She did not want to get caught. Xion then heard something that sounds like… chords, Kairi told her once. And then, she heard the familiar tune of Moonlight Sonata. Xion froze.

The playing was different from Kairi's. Xion is not a professional at piano but she could tell how good the pianist is. He or she had played it with so much passion, as if he or she is putting all into the playing. She quickly ascended the stairs leading to the second floor.

Once she determined which direction the playing came from, she dashed towards it. She has to meet this amazing pianist. Nobody could bring out the emotion of the piece like the pianist does.

_It's coming from that door! _Xion sprinted. The music stopped abruptly. Xion slowed down her steps. Using the small glass window on the door, she peered through it. No one is inside. She glanced side to side. _Did I get the wrong room? I'm pretty sure it's coming from here. _

She shrugged and turned to leave. _My hearing is failing me._ She made a mental note to clean her ears when she gets home.

As she reached the staircase, the playing resumed, a different tune this time. She is absolutely positive that it came from the same room.

This time, she is going to catch the pianist red-handed.

* * *

_That was close. _

Roxas quickly ducked under the glass window on the door. He was pretty sure the person outside is peeking through it. There was nowhere to hide except the door. Yes, it is the dangerous spot to be. He would be caught if the person opens the door. He can only pray that the person would not do that.

He held his breath as he heard shuffling near the door. He heard the person turned and walked away. He waited till he could not hear footsteps anymore before releasing his breath. He got up and walked to the piano.

He turns his head to the door. _Nobody's there. Good. _He sat back down and played a tune he composed while thinking of sunsets and weird tasting ice creams.

* * *

The tune sounded relaxing to Xion. It reminds her of sitting in a comfy chair, reading a novel and drinking tea. She got hold of the door knob and turned it. The door produced a loud "click" that startled Xion. However she was not the only one who was startled by it. What happened next was a cacophony of dissonant notes, the piano chair falling and a loud yelp.

Xion could have sworn the pianist leapt at least two feet into the air. In that moment, he bumped against the piano chair, knocking it to the ground which caused him to trip over him, his body following suit.

Xion stared at the pianist, who let out a few moans. He was clutching his head. Suddenly she felt guilty for surprising him. She quickly went to help him.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I really am. Here, let me help—!" said Xion before freezing mid-sentence. Her eyes widened.

Sapphire orbs met sapphire.

"You—!"

**IMPORTANT:**** I have a poll in my profile, please check it out when you have the time. I have a plot bunny that has been going on for a few weeks. I have always wanted to try out the VaniXion pair. Please vote if you want me to write it! **

**Hope you guys like this chapter! **

**Please **_**Review! **_**It motivates the author to update faster. **

**Infatuation-x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! It was due to work and my piano exam, which ended last week. By the way, the poll on VanixXion fic is still up on my profile. Please vote if you want me to write a fic on that pairing or not. **

Ice Cream and Seashells

Chapter 4

Roxas groaned in pain. He had hit his tail bone hard on the cement tile. He laid his hands on either side of the floor and pulled himself up.

"Here let me help you!" A hand stretched out in front of him. He was still groaning in pain when he took the hand. It was small. Considering Roxas' height and built, the person helping him was not strong enough to pull him up, which caused the scrawny person to grunt when helping him up.

"Thank yo-!" Roxas said, his eyes trailed from the small hands in his to a familiar face. "You!"

The girl widened her eyes in surprise, her other hand raising to her mouth. "Oh! It's you!"

"Uh—Um…" Roxas scratched his neck awkwardly, pain forgotten. The girl stared at him in anticipation.

"Uh, hi." He replied finally. He looked away from her and stared at their hands, which he released immediately. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks. The girl was not affected by it.

"Is that you who were playing the piano?" Roxas' gaze went back to the girl. Her eyes were shining and the corners of her lips were up, giving him a broad smile. "It was amazing! I've never heard anybody played like that before!"

That caused a deeper shade of red on his cheeks. People had praised him on his playing before, but each time somebody praises him he feels a little embarrassed and proud of himself. He nodded with a smile. The girl's smile widened even more.

"I heard somebody playing when I was at the courtyard. Wasn't that Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata? Kairi played it before. She's good at piano too. But you… You conveyed Beethoven's feelings to his student… What's her name? Ah! Countess Giuletta Guicciardi. Yes her! You conveyed his feelings perfectly. Beethoven must really like the countess for he composed such a beautiful song for her. I wanted to learn the song myself but I can't because I don't have a piano at home."

Roxas stared at the girl. Her eyes shone with excitement as she made wild gestures while rambling. He had spent hours sitting beside his sick brother and listening to him ramble about the stars, the different constellations and the stories behind them. He had seen how his brother face lit up whenever he points up to the sky and ask what star was that. This girl is similar to Ven, but her eyes shone with a different kind of shine. Was that… admiration?

The girl, noticing him staring at her for quite a while, stopped her rambling abruptly and her face blushed deep red. "Ah! I-I'm sorry. I tend to ramble a lot when I'm excited, especially when I listen to music."

She twiddled her thumbs and looked away. Roxas can't help but giggle. This girl was just too cute. His giggle soon turns into small fits of laughter. The girl's ears started to turn red from blood-blush.

"D-Don't laugh!" She snaps as Roxas doubled over on laughing.

It took quite a while to compose himself. This girl would mingle well with Ven. "I'm sorry. Just that… you remind me of my brother. He rambles a lot too. What's your name?"

She gave him a pout. Cute. "Name's Xion Leonhart." Roxas opened his mouth to introduce himself but stopped when Xion raised her hand. "Mister Strife, it's an honor to meet with you whose father was being hit on by the school's bossy and phony principal."

Xion gave a mock bow. She raised her head, her bangs slightly covering her eyes, and gave him a small smile before laughing. Roxas joined in the laughter.

"Call me…" Roxas' shoulders shook while trying to suppress another laughter that was threatening to escape his throat. "Roxas."

He like this girl already.

* * *

Lunchtime had ended with Xion and Roxas in the music room, talking about music. They decided against playing the piano as it might be a bad idea if someone catches them. However, he promised her that he would play for her if he has the time to do it. He was surprised that she heard him playing the piano even though the room was soundproofed and he was using the damper. It was then he realized Xion has really sensitive ears.

"_Hearing is important." _He had said_. "Take care of it."_

Xion wished she could stay longer when the bell rang. She bid goodbye to Roxas and slung her bag over her shoulders. Just before she could leave the room, he grabbed her wrist.

Xion gave him a sideway glance. "You know where to find me," he said, giving her a pat on the head before releasing her hands. She had stared at him in confusion for a few seconds, watching his retreating back as he walked down the corridor, her brain processing the information.

"The clocktower," Xion whispered to herself and smiled.

* * *

The rest of the day was a breeze to Xion. She had found herself tapping her feet impatiently and sneaking a few peeks at the clock above the door numerous times. When the bell rang, she practically flew to her feet, her books and pencil case hastily shoved into her bag, and walked briskly out of the classroom to her locker.

She quickly replaced the books in her bag with those that she needed for homework today. There were not much homework, which made Xion really happy, meaning she gets more time at the clocktower. She double checked her planner and slammed her locker shut. She proceeded to move to her right which led to the entrance of the school but instead, collided into her red headed friend, whose body half buried behind the stack of books in her hands.

"Woah! What's the rush?" Kairi blinked in surprise, trying to balance the books in her hands. Xion gave herself a mental slap. Kairi is a human obstacle she has to overcome. Kairi would be shooting questions at her about what happened at lunch any time now. The questions will be endless and Xion will be forced to stay behind for her interrogation.

"Xion, a question…" Kairi said, opening her locker. _Escape!_

"Sorry, Kai!" Xion held on to her bag strap tighter, preparing to dash for the gates. "Will call you later, I promise!"

Xion sprinted down the corridors and to the gates, leaving a confused Kairi. _Sorry Kairi, will make up to you later. _

* * *

"What! That Strife set up a factory in Twilight Town? That small town?" A man with tousled long silvery mane said, anger evident in his voice.

"Yes, Sir Xemnas," His secretary, one with brilliant blue hair, passed a document file to his boss. Xemnas snatched it and skimmed through the document, fingers turning the pages viciously. For a moment, all that was heard were the sound of pages turning.

The blue headed secretary adjusted his glasses and kept his calm demeanor as he poured hot tea into a mug and served it to his boss.

"That inexperienced scum!" Xemnas yelled, throwing the document file across the room. "What good is there in Twilight Town? The company won't get any profits from such a small and poor town!"

"Sir Xemnas, Twilight Town has a high unemployment rate. Sir Strife must had set up the factory there to increase job opportunities," Xemnas' secretary said.

Xemnas gritted his teeth and slammed his fist on his office table. Some of the hot tea overflowed and spilled over his desk. "Isn't that what he has been doing ever since he inherited the company three years ago, Saix?"

His secretary, Saix, nodded. Xemnas eyed the document, several papers strewn across the floor, and released a loud sigh. "We have to do something about that, Saix."

"Yes, Sir Xemnas."

* * *

Xion bounded up the stairs, one of her hands tightly clasped around her bag, the other holding a plastic bag containing two of her favorite ice cream. _Hope he's there already!_

She smiled to herself as she burst through the door that connects her to the ledge of the clocktower. She was so ready to greet Roxas, but the awesome levels dropped to a zero when she saw nobody there. She sighed loudly and walked slowly to the wall and dropped her things to the ground. She sat down and leaned her back against the giant clock behind her, feeling the loud ticking of the mechanisms. Somehow the uniform and monotonous ticking calms her.

She eyed the plastic bag beside her. _Ah well. I guess I have to eat two ice creams today._

As she began tearing away the wrapper, she heard hurried footsteps. She stood up immediately and walked to the door, her ice cream half unwrapped.

"H-Hey!" Xion stared at the dirty blonde boy, drenched in sweat. "I saw you… downstairs… was about to… call you so we… can come up here… together…"

Roxas pushed past Xion and went to sit against the wall, just beside Xion's belongings. Xion went to sit beside him and watched him as his chest rose up and down while breathing deeply.

"You ran too fast!" He said finally, after catching his breath. He gave a sideway glance at Xion and saw her holding her ice cream. Xion, got the hint, pulled out the other ice cream for him.

"Thanks," he said, opening the wrapper in one swift motion and took a big bite out of it. He flinched when he totally forgot what it tasted like. He gagged when the saltiness stained his taste buds, but smiled at the aftertaste.

Xion smiled at his reaction. "Salty but sweet, huh?"

Roxas nodded and held out his ice cream, looking at it. "Where did you get this? It's really good."

"You think so?" Xion squealed before completely tearing away the wrapper of her ice cream. She took a bite. "Not many people like this ice cream because apparently it taste 'weird' to them."

"Well, it's their loss." Roxas said. Xion nodded in agreement. "I have to say this is one of our Twilight Town special and unique treats. Sadly, nobody appreciates them."

Xion turned her head to look at him. Her eyes traveled to a brown leather case on which Roxas' arm was resting. "What's that?"

Roxas looked at her and followed her eyes. "Oh! It's for you." He passed it to her. "Oh and don't get ice cream all over it."

"For me?" Xion raised one of her eyebrows, taking it from him. It felt heavy. She rubbed her hands over the leather. _Wow, this must be really expensive._

She gave him a questioning look which Roxas responded with a tilt of his chin, indicating her to go on. She fumbled with the zipper with her free hand, her other hand sticky from the melting ice cream. She gasped when she finally managed to open the case.

"A melodeon?" Xion held her breath, brushing her hand over the black and white keys. "For me?"

"Well, you seem so passionate about music… But it's impossible to get a piano for you so I got this for you. A mini one though," Roxas rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"How much did you get this for?"

"That doesn't matter. Consider it thanks for the ice cream last time. Oh. And this time too," Roxas winked at her.

Xion could only gape at him in surprise. "An ice cream is nothing compared to this! Wow, this must be expensive."

"But you can finally learn the piano with this. Though there is a problem with the range…"

"Thank you so much! Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Xion exclaimed, hugging the melodeon tightly. Roxas could only smile in silent happiness.

* * *

**I'm not sure if the information about Beethoven's love interest is correct or not since I got it from wikipedia (which is not a scholarly article). I have read Beethoven's biography and studied about him before but I don't remember the names that well. If I've written the wrong information, please forgive me.**

**Please review! I would love to hear from you.**

**Infatuation-x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for all those who reviewed, fav'd and had this fic on story alert! You guys made me happy! **

**Poll's still up! I added another option to RokuShion lovers. (: **

**R&R!**

Ice Cream and Seashells

Chapter 5

"_You know him!"_ Xion pulled away from the phone, rubbing her ear. Kairi's voice could wake the entire neighborhood with just a phone call. Xion waited for a few moments for Kairi to calm down. In the midst of Kairi's bickering, Xion could make out something about 'boyfriend' and 'didn't know he's already taken'.

When Kairi finally stopped shrieking into the phone and gave a muffled 'you there?', Xion deduced that it was safe for her to place the receiver next to her ear, but not before putting some distance just in case Kairi go crazy again.

"When? Where? How?"

"A week ago. At the clocktower. I gave him an ice cream. And then BAM! We're friends."

There was a pregnant pause and Xion could imagine Kairi's expression over the phone—with her eyes wide, jaws agape and everything.

"You met him and you gave him that funny tasting ice cream?" She finally spoke.

"It tastes so good! You just don't know how to appreciate sea salt ice cream. It's a blessing. He said so too." Xion retorted, her hands trailing over the smooth leather case of her melodeon.

Kairi gave a loud sigh. "You two are so not romantic."

Xion rolled her eyes at Kairi's comment. "You and your fantasies. Anyway, he gave me something."

"What?" Kairi's voice was curious and Xion could hear a tinge of excitement in it.

"A melodeon," Xion said, opening the leather case. She could not help but smile every time she looked at the melodeon, her brain forming an image of a blond boy.

"A melodeon?" Kairi repeated. "Ahh.. You two are really hopeless."

"Kairi!" Xion hissed. "We just met! And I don't like him in _that_ way. I don't think he does either. He's like a brotherly figure to me. I prefer him to Sora. Speaking of Sora, how are you and him?"

"W-What do you mean by him and I?" Xion smirked as Kairi stuttered. Kairi was never one to let her guard down.

"I mean you and your four years crush on my bro—"

"S-Shut up!" Kairi interrupted quickly. "He's not in your room, isn't he?"

"Why? Want me to call him?" Xion chuckled to herself. "I'll help you call him since you miss him too much. _Soooora!_"

"H-Hey! Stop it, Xion!"

Within seconds, Xion heard her bedroom door opening and she spotted the familiar brown spikes peeking in from the door. "Bwah?" Sora said, his question muffled from the white foam escaping his mouth. He must be in the washroom, brushing his teeth before going to bed when she called him.

"Oh nothing! Just feel like calling your name because I love you, my dear brother!" Her brother's eye twitched and he scowled at her. He had raised his hand and Xion deduced that he was going to give her the finger before he remembered that their mother was at home. The last time he flipped her off had earned him a two hour lecture from their mother. Xion chuckled at the thought.

Sora turned away from her and left the room. "Anyway, Kairi said hi!" Xion shouted just when Sora slammed the door. She heard two loud 'hey!'s, one coming from her phone, the other coming from the kitchen where her mother was probably at.

"Ahaha! I'm sorry," Xion laughed, clutching her stomach which is hurting from all the laughter.

She heard Kairi made a noise that sounded like "Guhhhhh…" Kairi must be pouting over the line now. "You sure had lots of fun today, eh?"

Xion stopped laughing immediately; Kairi's voice had gone cold and dangerous. _Not good. _

"A-Anyway," Xion stuttered, alarmed by Kairi's sudden change in tone. "I gotta go! I-I have to go to the washroom."

"Don't give me B.S, Xion," Kairi growled. _Crap._ Xion fumbled with her phone. _What do I do now?_

"I'm kidding, Xion! Now you've become quiet. Sorry, I was just getting back for what you did to me." Xion heaved a sigh of relief. Nobody would want to come across an angry Kairi. "We were talking something about that blond dude giving you a melodeon right?"

"His name's Roxas," Xion said, collapsing on her bed, her free hand fluffing her pillow. She laid her head on it.

"Nice name. But why a melodeon?"

"He said he wanted to buy a piano for me but it's too expensive so he got me a melodeon instead." Xion waited for Kairi to say something but she did not so she continued. "Besides I'll be able to carry it anywhere with me and I can finally learn the piano with this!"

"Good for you!" Kairi said excitedly but her tone became soft. "I'm sorry. I'm your friend and I'm suppose to teach you piano but I—"

"Oh no no! It's totally fine." Xion said hurriedly. Kairi was her only close friend in school. She will not lose a friend like her. "You have school and concerts to worry about and besides, Roxas had offered to give me lessons."

"If he leaves Twilight Town, I'll be your piano teacher. I promise I'll make time for you." Xion wanted to retort but Kairi continued in a loud voice. "I can't lose to a guy like him!"

That last comment made Xion burst out in laughter. "You're mine forever!" Kairi yelled over the phone. "Uh-oh! Gotta go, Xi. Mom's calling. It's late. See you tomorrow in school! Night, babe! I love you!"

"Haha! Okay! Love you too! Night!" Xion hung up.

That night, Xion slept like a log with a smile on her face.

* * *

To say that Roxas was happy was an understatement. He was in bliss. He could not help but smile contentedly as he watched Xion played a few keys on the melodeon, her brows furrowed in concentration.

"C, D, E, F, G!" Xion inhaled and blew into the reed that came with the melodeon and smiled when she played the correct notes.

It had been a week ever since Xion was given the melodeon. She had it with her almost every second as if it was part of her. Being given a piano was impossible but a melodeon was good enough. She had went home, practically skipping and giggling non stop. Her elder brother, Sora, had even popped his head into her room to find out why his sister was being crazy. While spying on his sister, his eyes widened to saucers when he saw her new leather case. And then, he rushed into her room, grabbed it and fled to his room, leaving Xion completely stunned. She had then, yelled at Sora and snatched it back before he had a chance to dismantle the melodeon. Seriously, Sora was four years older than her and he was still acting like a seven year-old.

However Sora's eyes had turned cold and stern when Xion continued fiddling with the leather case. He had demanded who gave it to her since he could tell it was pretty expensive. He was taken completely off guard when Xion told him it was from a Strife. He told her that he did not expect a scrawny, unattractive girl like her would be able to catch the attention of famous company holder. That night, Sora had ended up with a swollen black eye.

Ever since then, Roxas and Xion would meet up every other day at the clocktower in the evening for one to two hours. Of course, Xion would be the one buying the ice creams. She insisted to pay for the melodeon even though Roxas kept telling her not to. During those times, Roxas would spend about an hour teaching Xion how to read notes and eventually learning to recognize key and time signatures. Xion was a diligent student and a fast learner. He had praised her for that but she said it was because he was such a good teacher.

Roxas sighed as a cool breeze kicked up and blew over them, tousling his hair to the side. Xion was humming to some kind of tune he never heard before. He leaned against wall and closed his eyes, enjoying the summer breeze. Soon it was going to be autumn.

"Oh!" Xion stopped humming. "What was it that you were playing the other day?"

Roxas raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"I'm pretty sure it sounded something like this…" Xion closed her eyes and hummed a tune. Roxas immediately recognized it as the song he had yet to finish composing.

"It's…" A slight blush stained his cheeks. "…something that I composed. It's not done yet, though."

Xion snapped her head up at a speed so fast Roxas thought she was going to break her neck. He did hear a joint crack though. "You compose?" She squealed, her pitch going up an octave. "That's amazing!"

She stood up, completely abandoning the melodeon. "Amazing! Amazing! You play the piano well and you _compose_! Soon, you're going to inherit one of the world's largest companies too! Is there anything you are not capable of doing?"

Roxas' lips curled up into a slight frown and placed his index finger to his chin. "Hmmm… Well, all you need is brains and brawns to do everything well!" His finger then traveled to flick Xion's forehead, earning an 'ow' from her. He chuckled as Xion gave him a playful sock on the arm.

"Egotistic jerk," Xion said, rubbing her forehead. It was not that painful.

Roxas laughed heartily. "As I said, it's not done yet."

"Doesn't matter. It's still amazing that you compose," She said, sitting down, bringing her attention back to the melodeon. "Have you decided a name for it?"

"Nope." Roxas said, his eyes focusing on the setting sun before him.

"I see."

A pause.

"Can you play for me?"

Roxas turned to her. Xion was looking at him with a playful look in her eyes. "I know you can't play the full range… But you can play the main melody, right?"

And so, Roxas obligingly played it for her, keeping an even breathing when he played the different passages. While he was playing, he could feel Xion's eyes on him, or rather, his fingers tapping on the keyboard. Xion, being a fast learner, was able to follow Roxas' playing and slowly began to hum along with the melody. He quickly changed the simple melody into a series of arpeggios, adding a few mordents and trills here and there. Taking it as a challenge, Xion quickly grasped onto the new melody.

When Xion was able to catch on to him, Roxas changed the melody into chords and perfect octaves. He smirked when Xion stopped singing. He could see her pouting from his peripherals. "Hey! Nobody can sing_ that_!"

He stopped playing and gave her a teasing smile. "I didn't ask you to sing along." Xion's face turned a deep shade of red when she heard that.

She folded her arms and looked away. "A-Anyway, how were you able to change the melody so easily? You make it seems more… 'colorful' than before."

"Thank you. It's not that hard actually," Roxas said, playing an ascending scale on the melodeon. "You have to know the chords and all you have to do is just change it into something more 'colorful', as you said. Like arpeggios, scales, mordents and trills. Some of the notes don't belong to the chord. We call them decorative notes."

Roxas played a few examples; starting with chords before changing it swiftly into different playing styles. Xion could not help but stare in awe. She quickly grabbed her school bag and dug out a manuscript (Roxas had brought her to a music store he passed by the other day and suggested her to buy one) and a pencil, scribbling madly into it.

"I see…" she muttered, chewing on the eraser of her pencil.

"I think you should major in music."

Xion beamed at him, closing the manuscript book.. "You think so?"

Roxas nodded, "Definitely, since you're so passionate about music and all." He then, proceeded to take the manuscript out of her hands and drew a treble clef. Xion waited patiently for him to finish drawing some notes before asking him what that was about.

"It's the melody I played just now," He had said and Xion was once again, smiling gleefully at him. "It's not finished though. I didn't have to the time to complete the entire piece. In the meantime, you can only play that much."

Xion was shaking her head when he handed the manuscript back to her. She hugged it against her chest and said, "Well, you can continue it when you have the time to finish it! Make sure you come up with a name at that time!"

* * *

Xion stepped into her two bedroom apartment only to meet with a strong whiff of something that smell of barbequed pork and fried chicken. She blinked. Had she stepped into the wrong house? But her keys were dangling on the door knob. _Strange._ She thought, closing the door. _Maybe the aroma came from next door. _

However, after she had removed her shoes, replacing them with slippers and walked into the living-dining room, a black blur tackled her, knocking the wind out of her.

"M-Mom!" Xion exclaimed. "Can't… Breathe!"

Her mother, Rinoa, released her from her bear hug, her eyes shining and Xion wondered what made her so happy. Her eyes traveled to the dining table beside them. She gawked at the amount of food on the table— sweet and sour pork, fried chicken wings, sushi, and basically food she had never dreamed of eating was on the table. "Guess what?" Rinoa asked.

"We won the lottery?" Xion joked, earning a flick on the forehead.

"You know I hate gambling!" Rinoa frowned. "I got a job at the new factory!"

Xion's eyebrows went up in surprise. "She's referring to the factory the Strife had been building a year ago. It finished recently." Sora, who was sitting on the floor, said. He reached over to grab a drumstick but Rinoa slapped his hands away and insisted that the whole family has to begin dinner together.

"That's great mom! I'm so happy for you!" Xion went over to hug her mother.

"They're paying eighty per hour!" Xion beamed at the good news. No wonder they were having a feast today.

Xion glanced at a photo frame on a cupboard beside her. She smiled and whispered to herself. "Thanks, Dad, for watching over us."

* * *

"Roxas, are you done?" Roxas threw in one last pile of clothes into his luggage, zipping it up, and went to join his father by the door. They would be leaving at eight in the evening for Radiant Garden which was a good twelve hours train ride from Twilight Town.

As he followed his father into the elevator, down to the lobby, his hands closed around a wooden stick in his pants. He found it while he was cleaning up his room that morning and remembered he had yet to ask Xion what the "WINNER" means. He made a mental note to ask her when they meet up at the clocktower later for the last time.

Roxas was definitely going to miss Twilight Town— the quietness of the surroundings, the beautiful sunsets he witnessed at the clocktower, the taste of the sea salt ice cream…

And of course, Xion, the girl who he had been dangerously attached to during his short stint in Twilight Town.

"Hey." Xion said, smiling sadly as she sat down beside Roxas.

"Hey yourself." He greeted.

"So it's time huh?" Roxas nodded his head. He pulled out the stick from his pants pocket.

"Can you tell me what will I get from this?"

"What's this?" Xion turned her head to read the letters on the stick. "W-I-N-N.. Winner?" She looked up at him and back to the stick. "Woah. You must have lady luck on your side. I have been eating the same ice cream, every day, for the past five years and never once do I get a WINNER stick."

"It's from the first ice cream you gave me. You would have gotten this if you gave me the other one," Roxas said. Xion shook her head furiously. "I gave you that ice cream, so it's yours."

"So what do I get?" Roxas repeated his question earlier.

"A free sea salt ice cream."

He stared at her in surprise. "That's it?" He said. Xion nodded and then he laughed. "And I thought I won something big."

"Hey! Those sticks are rare! I heard the owner talking about it the other day. He was telling me how unfortunate for me to not get one WINNER stick after eating so many ice creams and how fortunate it is for him to be earning money from all the ice creams I bought from him." She pouted and crossed her arms in a childlike manner.

He chuckled and took her palm, giving her the stick. "You can have it. Treat is as a farewell present."

"Really? I'll treasure it!"

Roxas raise his eyebrows. "You're not going to show it off to the owner? You can tell him you finally gotten one from his ice creams."

She shot him a glare, clearly furious. "Never. It's a present from a precious friend, of course I'll treasure it."

Roxas watched Xion stare at the stick with childlike innocence. It made him want to protect that innocence. But Xion's eyes turned sad as she diverted her gaze to him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I knew you're leaving but I didn't get anything for you…" She confessed.

"Hey! It's fine! It's not like I'm leaving forever. I can still come and visit you when I have the time to."

"But you'll be busy right?" Xion asked. Roxas became quiet. It was true that he would be busy if he goes back to Radiant Garden. He would be joining his father in the business world in a few years after all and he would have to devote his time into studying business in school.

"Ah!" Xion exclaimed, snapping Roxas out of his reverie. He watched Xion fumble through the things in her school bag. She produced a small glass bottle, about the size of a person's thumb, a yellow ribbon was tied around it probably for decoration. It contained a little bit of sand but the most attractive thing about the glass bottle was that there was a baby blue shell with a pinkish rim.

"It's beautiful," he breathed, still looking at it as the sunlight danced off the transparent glass of the bottle.

"Isn't it?" Xion agreed. "I had this ever since I was little. It was a shell my father picked for me at the beach when he was still alive. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. It's still am."

She looked at him in the eyes. "And now, I'm giving it to you."

Roxas looked startled. "H-Huh? What? Are you sure? Isn't this one of your prized possession?"

"No. You got me something. It's natural for me to return the favor," She said and Roxas wondered how old this girl was again. Wasn't she twelve?

Xion's eyes looked so determined that Roxas had no choice but to accept the gift. He held it gently but firmly in his hands, careful not to drop or crush the fragile little thing in his hands. "Thanks…"

Xion grinned. She checked her watch that was strapped onto her bag. "It's seven thirty already! Your father must be waiting." She stood up, swinging her bag over her shoulders. "I have to go too."

Roxas followed Xion down the stairs in silence. The atmosphere was too depressing to say anything. When they reached the door that leads to the station, Xion had given him a sad smile before opening the door and bid him farewell in a small voice, promising that they would meet again.

He had then, watched her run off with those short legs of hers and he himself, proceeded to meet up with his father and a few bodyguards clad in black and sunglasses near the train platform.

"Let's go," His father said, jerking his chin towards the door of the train where a bodyguard was waiting for him. Roxas had nodded but he could not resist the urge to turn back and search the crowd for the petite girl.

His eyes roamed around the sea of people in the train station and eventually landed on a girl crouching in a corner, curled in a ball. She was staring directly at him, her eyes a little watery.

"Father," Roxas said, without looking at him. He was afraid that if he would lose her if he was to avert his eyes from her. "I'll be back."

He ran towards her, his arms outstretched. The girl stood up immediately and did not hesitate to run into his awaiting arms. He did not care what his father would say to him later. For now, it was just him and Xion. Xion's face had landed right onto his chest causing Roxas to let out a hearty 'oomph' from the impact. Both of them had laughed then, their arms entangled around each other. Roxas gave Xion's head a pat and pulled away, planting a kiss on her forehead. Xion's face flared up. Roxas laughed again.

"Be a good girl. I'll come back when I have the time."

Xion grinned. "Good luck with whatever you're doing!"

He smirked and walked a few steps away from her before breaking into a run, his right hand waving at her as he bid his farewell.

"Make sure you finish the piece! I'll be waiting for you to play it!" She yelled over the crowd, her hands cupping her mouth. Roxas stopped beside the train and smiled at her before disappearing into the train.

On that day, Xion spotted a few red flowers growing on the sidewalk outside the train station and she wondered when those flowers got there as she had never seen them there before. And over time, she came to learn the name of those flowers.

They are called Lycoris radiata—Red Spider Lilies.

* * *

**Fluff! Fluff! And more fluff! I know things are going really slowly for the first few chapters of this fic but I assure you the fun starts sooner than you thought (: **

**This will the last chapter I'm posting before school starts. I'll be busy and acting all nerdy again when I'm back in school. And hence, I'll be posting rather slowly when school starts. I can only write in my free time after all.**

**Cookies**** for the person who knows what Lycoris radiata means in flower language :D **

**Sea Salt Ice Creams**** as a bonus for the person who knows what Lycoris radiata means in Ice Cream and Seashells! :D **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**R&R!**


End file.
